Harry Potter and the Age of Lust
by trialsofartemis
Summary: Experience Hogwarts at its more lustful age. Smut with plot. Contains multiple characters and relationships different than canon ones. Evil Snape. Sexual and adult topics, proceed with caution.
1. The Bumps in the Closet

People didn't think Luna Lovegood was normal. Most people looked at the Ravenclaw and snickered, turning to their friends to make a mean remark. Sometime's behind her back, but mostly to her. Of course, Luna was very good at letting those comments slide. She could have 20 people say a mean remark to her and it wouldn't phase her.

But lately, Luna had different interests in mind. Before, she had had her few loyal friends, and she was okay with that. But lately, she had been looking for different things. Now, she wanted somebody to love. Or at least, to _make_ love. Because, sometimes, the ones who seem innocent are those farthest from it. Luna Lovegood was one of these people.

The blonde Ravenclaw slowly awoke from her slumber. She climbed out of her soft bed and trudged down into the cold, dark Ravenclaw common room. Her back was sore, something she noted the second she stepped out of the bed. She stretched and cracked it, doing her best to relieve some of the tension that had built up over the night.

It was a Saturday, and the common room was abandoned. She dressed herself, changing out of her silk pajamas and into a pink sweater and tight jeans. After tending to her hair, she made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The Great Hall was significantly more lively than the dead Ravenclaw tower, and she soon found herself at the base of the Ravenclaw table, occupied with only another few students. She began to nibble on a piece of toast, her mind wandering to other matters as she softly hummed to herself. She finished eating some time later and stood up, leaving the Great Hall and heading towards the library. She hummed silently, walking through the near deserted hallways and corridors.

As she turned a corner, she heard a peculiar noise. Not far from her, was a faint moan. At first, she mistook it for Moaning Myrtle, a ghost who frequented the girl's bathroom. Of course, even someone as "innocent" as Luna Lovegood could tell what was causing that noise. She decided to investigate the source of the noises. She followed the hallway down until she found herself at a doorway which, she presumed, led to a closet for storage. Luna, having no respect for privacy, opened the door and barged into whatever devious act was taking place inside of the room.

She beamed in a smile when she saw two people she knew. "Harry, Hermione! Hello!" She said softly. Hermione was pushed against the wall, Harry's hard member was inside of her, and her hair was being pulled on by the boy who lived. "Now, this may not be my business, but aren't you dating somebody, Harry?" Harry slid his manhood out of her, quickly and hastily putting it back into his jeans and zipping them up. Hermione, wasn't as lucky. Her clothes were all over the place, and she was now naked in front of the blonde Ravenclaw.

Hermione froze in fear. Here she was, naked and defenseless, in front of somebody like Luna. She blushed furiously, covering the space in between her two legs with her hands. Her face was bright red, and she

"Luna, listen. Please, we're begging you not to tell anyone, okay? What do you want in return?" Harry asked, wanting to continue to juggle his relationship with Ginny and affair with Hermione, both of which he enjoyed dearly.

Luna tilted her head, "Oh, your secret is safe with me, you can continue what you were doing," they both sighed in relief, but Luna wasn't finished yet, "but I think I'll stay here, I'm feeling a little lonely, so it would be very nice to have some company."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in disbelief, did she really just say that?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but the Ravenclaw interrupted her, "you two just continue what you were doing, I'll just sit here quietly." She said with a smile, sitting down on an overturned bucket.

They looked at each other, but Harry, who was painfully hard seeing her naked, decided having a bystander wasn't that bad. He unzipped his jeans and they got back to work.

Harry slowly thrusted into her wet pussy, causing Hermione to let out soft moans. Harry began to speed up, and all the while, Luna watched. He grabbed onto her hair, pulling it back and causing her to yelp, and all the while, Luna watched. She began to feel herself wetten, and soon, she couldn't hold back her desires. She unzipped her tight jeans and quietly slid two fingers under her panties. She began to rub at her clit, sliding her finger in and out, in and out.

After a while, Harry looked over and noticed what Luna had gotten herself up to.

He couldn't help but let out a smile at the sight. Maybe it was his lust, or the fact that everything in the closet was ugly in contrast, but he had just noticed that Luna was quite attractive. She had soft cheeks and eyes that danced when they got excited. Her breasts were still fairly perky, but from the looks of it, she was sitting on a fat bottom.

"Oh Lovegood, you don't have to do that alone." He slid his member, which still hadn't came, out of Hermione's inside, and reached his hand out for Luna to grab, "Why don't you join in on the fun?"

It didn't take a genius to know that two girls were better than one. She bit her lip and nodded, sliding her fingers out and moving towards him. She slid her tight jeans down her legs and tossed them off to the side, leaving her in her light pink panties.

Harry beckoned the two girls to get on their knees, and then positioned his manhood in front of the two faces. Hermione smirked over at Luna, and Luna grinned back. Hermione began to run her tongue down his length, and Luna followed. They both worked their tongues, Hermione's hands fondling with his balls. Luna decided to get greedy, and stuck the tip of his member into her mouth. She made lovey eyes up at Harry as she bobbed her head up and down, going a little further down his length every time.

Harry moaned out, the blonde Ravenclaw's mouth so warm and small. He rolled his head back, moaning out to signify his climax wasn't far. Luna, who wasn't at all experienced in this field, did not take the cue and continued to go faster. Hermione noticed he was about to hit climax and quickly blurted out, "Luna, take it out!" She obliged, pulling her mouth away from his saliva covered member.

She pulled out too late, and his cum spewed all over her naughty and amateur face. Hermione whispered, "let me get that for you," into her ear before licking along her face, greedily taking all of his load for herself. Not wanting Luna to miss out on the taste, she coated her lips in his cum and began to lightly kiss the blonde, passing the juice onto her. Luna wrapped one hand around her head and the other around her waist, pulling the muggleborn Gryffindor closer to her and tasting his hot liquid on her lips.

Luna wrapped her legs around Hermione and allowed her to lift her up and push her hard against the wall, their lips still passionately dancing together. They kissed with open lips, allowing for their salivas to mix and brew like in a cauldron. Hermione slipped her tongue into the Ravenclaw's mouth, exploring the inside and intertwining it with the other's tongue. All the while, Harry took his turn waiting, getting ready for when his member was ready for round two.

Luna's arms travelled down to Hermione's breasts, and she began to massage her nipples slowly, causing Hermione to let out a moan against her soft and warm lips. Every time their lips clashed together, sparks and emotions flooded through Luna's body. The feeling of the Gryffindor's soft nipples in her hands were something she wanted to never stop feeling. The sweet taste of the cum on her lips, it was all so perfect.

Finally, Harry was ready for more. He ran his hands down both of their bodies, getting their attentions and showing off his newly hardened member. Hermione smirked, parting away from Luna's body. She decided to give Luna, who had, for all she knew, never lost her virginity, the opportunity to have his cock.

Harry set Luna on her back and spread her legs open. He propped her back up and grabbed his member. She turned to Hermione and grabbed her hand, nervous that it would hurt. Hermione kissed her on the cheek and tightly held her hand. Percy glanced at the two girls and slid his cock in.

Luna let out a groan of discomfort as his member slid into her wet and tight core. She had never partaken in sex, only masturbation and the blowjob she gave from earlier. Harry groaned as his length slid into her tight pussy, pushing against her walls. She tightened her grip as he slid further in, biting her lip and closing one eye.

Soon, the discomfort shifted to a neutral, and it didn't take long for his cock to begin to feel good inside of her. He went faster, pushing his member further and further into her, surprised at how much the Ravenclaw girl could take. She moaned out his name, closing her eyes as he thrusted into her. She moaned and moaned, her walls beginning to clench on his length. Harry groaned, closing his eyes as her tight walls pressed against him.

Soon, a wave of pleasure overcame the blonde and she rolled her head back, squirting her juices everywhere. Hermione parted from her grip with Luna so that she could snag some of her savory cum. Luna caught her breath, but Harry kept pushing through her orgasm for nearly 10 more minutes, which gave Luna another opportunity to feel the intense wave of pleasure that came with an orgasm. Her second orgasm was what finally got him, he rolled his head out, let out a low groan, and then blew his load inside of her.

You would think a girl would be mad when someone did that, but Luna loved it. She giggled to herself, letting out a moan as a stream of cum rolled out of her warm and cum-stuffed core. After what seemed like nowhere near long enough of kissing the two, Luna located her panties and jeans, slipped them on, brushed something off of her sweater, and grabbed for the doorknob. "Luna, you're just leaving?" Harry said, a hint of sadness in his voice, "Well yes, I was supposed to be at the library nearly an hour ago!" And on that note, she slid out of the small closet and skipped down the corridor, humming to herself.


	2. The Girl in the Bed

The sun slowly rose over Hogwarts. Of course, you wouldn't have been able to tell down in the Slytherin dungeons. Draco Malfoy slowly woke up, feeling a body pressed up against him. He turned to see the sleeping face of Pansy Parkinson, a smug grin crossing his face as he thought back to the night before.

Pansy's eyes fluttered open and she looked into the blonde's eyes. "Good morning my Draco, did you sleep well?"  
He simply ignored her, looking around the room until he found his shirt, thrown off to the side during the action. Pansy sat up, pulling the blanket over her chest to hide her exposed breasts. She watched Draco with a smile as he threw the shirt over his body and turned back to her.

"What's the blanket for? I see your tits all day." He grabbed the blanket and pulled it down, leaving her chest exposed for everyone to see.

Draco had forced everyone else to sleep somewhere else, meaning that Draco and Pansy had the room to themselves. Malfoy looked in the mirror that he had propped against the wall. He pushed his hair back, rubbing along the bruise that had formed on his neck.

Pansy walked over to Draco, rubbing her hand along her back, "Want to go get some breakfast. Class starts in 20 minutes."

Draco grinned, turning to look at his on-and-off girlfriend, "Class? Parkinson, we're not going to class."

Pansy smirked, "Then what are we going to do, Malfoy?"

Draco turned, pressing his lips against hers. He drew her to the bed, pushing her back down onto the mattress. Pansy moaned into his lips, succumbing herself to him as he wrapped his tongue around hers.

The two Slytherin parted lips, Pansy taking deep breaths to catch her breath. Draco threw his shirt off, despite having just retrieved it minutes before. He kissed her again, his hands travelling down to his breasts. He squeezed them, making circles around her nipples and giving her an occasional flick. They parted lips again, Pansy's eyes tracing down Draco's body.

"Come on Parkinson, do you want this or not?"

She nodded her head, letting out a breathy moan, "please."

Draco grinned, knowing that he had Pansy right where he wanted her. He pinned her arms down against the table, forcing her down and into his will. Draco kissed along her neck, nipping gently at her skin. He left marks and bruises as he travelled from the top of her neck down to her collarbone.

"God Malfoy, thought you were going to give me a good time," she grinned, running her hands through his blonde hair.

"Oh, I'm only getting started," And in fact, he was only getting started. He moved down to her breasts, sucking along her sensitive nipples. He switched from breast to breast, making sure each one got equal treatment.

He moved on from her breasts, pulling her black panties down her sturdy legs. He shifted his body down, positioning her face in between her two legs.

"Fuck yes Malfoy, eat me out." She moaned out, unable to hide her desires.

"Ask politely. Then I will," he teased at her.

"Please eat me out."

"Good girl, now I will." He licked along the dripping wet entrance to her core, causing her to immediately let out a moan as his tongue swirled her inner juices around. He slipped his tongue in, wrapping his hands around her legs for balance as he pushed it in as far as he could go. Pansy, being totally inexperienced before Draco took her under her wing, quickly climbed towards her climax.

Within only a few minutes, she let out a shudder and arched her back, waves of pleasure rushing down her spine. Draco continued to swirl his tongue around, riding out her orgasm.

"Oh fuck Draco. God that feels good."

He rolled his eyes, not too impressed at her performance, "Good, because it's only going to get more intense. I told you this before, Parkinson, I'm only getting started.

She grinned, wanting to see what else the Slytherin would do to her. He ran his hands along her thighs, admiring her form, before unzipping his trousers that were mandatory and pulling out his hardening manhood.

Pansy grinned, wanting to feel all of him inside of her. She bit her lip, feeling horny, despite her orgasm that happened mere seconds before. Draco grinned, not waiting until Pansy was ready again. He pulled her bottom half up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and positioned his member in front of her entrance.

He waited for half a second before pushing it in, feeling her warm insides embrace his manhood. He pressed himself further into her, not stopping until his chest was pressed up against her entrance. Pansy bit her lip and rolled her head back, his member inside of her being more intense than anything she had ever done.

In previous encounters with Draco; she had simply given him a blowjob, or he had eaten her out. But this time, this time things were different. This time, Draco was pushing her further than she had ever gone. And she loved it.

She let out a series of moans, getting louder and louder by the second. She didn't care if people heard her, everybody knew what they used the boys' dormitory for. She arched her back and closed her eyes, heat building up in her body as Malfoy picked up his pace that he slammed into her at.

Draco thrusted into her, her warm insides covering his throbbing manhood. He had wanted to do something like this with her for a long time, and now, he finally was. He let out a low moan as her walls closed down on him, Pansy going through her second orgasm that night.

Draco didn't stop after that. He continued through her orgasm and only sped up, having not reached his own climax. He continued on, making it through another one of Pansy's climaxes before he felt his coming.

He let out a final groan before burying his member deep in her core, shooting load after load of his hot semen into her. He pulled out, both of them catching their breaths and admiring each other. They laid together for another ten minutes until Pansy finally stood back up, dressed herself, and headed out. After all, they had class to make.


	3. The Stolen Garments

Luna Lovegood traveled down the busy hallways and corridors of Hogwarts, skipping past everyone from measly 1st years to bulking 7th year goons who probably didn't spend too much time paying attention in class. She hummed quietly, heading up spiraling staircases and twisting paths until she finally reached the entrance portrait to the Ravenclaw dorms.

" _What has a Heart but no other organs?"_

Luna pondered the question in his mind. She beamed up, finding the answer in her mind. "Ooh, I know! It's a penis! It throbs and beats like a heart, and it brings love to people, like a heart does!"

The knocker, unable to give much emotion, seemed to give a look of shock.

Luna pondered over the question, and then quietly added, "that or it's a deck of cards."

The knocker went with the second answer and slowly swung open, revealing the common room. Luna went straight past it and up to the girls' dorms.

She found it empty, the exact way she wanted. She made her way not to her bed, but to the bed of the asian girl a year ahead of her. She snooped around, eventually finding what she was looking for, a pair of Cho Chang's panties. She smirked to herself, laying down on Cho's bed and slipping off her dress and panties, replacing them with Cho's. She closed her eyes, feeling the different style on her body before she began to finger herself. She intended to cum, squirting her juices all over Cho's panties and then leaving it as a gift for her.

She closed her eyes, pushing two fingers into her core and moaning to herself, stimulating herself sexually. When she was only a minute or two in, she heard a gasp from the other side of the room. She opened her eyes, and saw the woman of which she borrowing the panties of. Cho Chang stood in the doorway, looking at the form of the blonde fingering herself with her panties.

"Luna, what the hell are you doing?"

Luna slipped her hands out from under the panties, and looked up at Cho, "Ch-Ch-Cho, I'm s-so sorry.." she stumbled out, freezing in place.

Cho moved up, examining the fellow Ravenclaw. "Are these mine?" She said, pointing at the panties, her voice calming.

Luna nodded her head, not making eye contact with the girl.

"Luna, why would you do that?"

Luna didn't respond for a while, before she finally built up the courage to speak in a measly and weak voice, "I'm sorry Cho, I just think they're so hot. Sometimes I watch you change, and you look so hot." She stuttered out, color rising to her cheeks.

Cho walked up to the bed, looking at the girl, "Luna, I thought you were so innocent, I didn't know you were this naughty." She said, her eyes scanning up and down her body." Luna still couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with the asian. "You know, you look really good in those, maybe you should just keep them."

Luna looked up at her, "Really?"

"Yes," she said, crawling onto the bed, "but just for now, let's keep them off." Cho grabbed the panties and slid them down the blonde's legs, throwing them off to the side.

Luna bit her lip, watching as Cho crawled up onto her, pushing their lips together passionately. She kissed Luna strongly, wrapping her hands around her head and slipping her tongue into Luna's mouth. Luna let out a moan against her lips as Cho explored the inside of her mouth. They made out for longer, Cho's hand slowly crawling down her stomach and to the crest of her waist. She began to rub along the blonde's clit, listening to her soft moans escape through her closed lips. She parted the lips, softly looking into the fellow Ravenclaw's eyes as she slid her finger into her sex. Cho slid in another finger, slipping them in and out of the Ravenclaw's core, feeling her wetness against her fingers. She moved her body down' until her head was in between her legs, and began to suck on her clit.

The blonde moaned out, many of her fantasies coming true. Cho's fingers moved to her ass, and she slid a finger into the blonde's sealed tight ass. She groaned in discomfort as it went in, but Cho made sure to make the experience pleasurable for the blonde. She rubbed her finger around inside, waiting until her discomfort settled down to slip another finger in, and then another, and then another. She now had 4 fingers inside of her ass, Luna not feeling any pleasure. Cho began to thrust her fingers, and Luna began to change her groans into moans as the discomfort melted away and the pleasure came to her.

Cho then slipped in her thumb, her entire fist now pumping inside of her asshole. She had totally abandoned licking her pussy and had focused mainly on the anal fisting. She shoved her full fist in, listening to her scream out, but showing no mercy. Cho finally hit Luna's g-spot, and an intense wave of pleasure washed over her body. Cho slid her fist out of her ass, smirking up at the panting Ravenclaw.

Next, Cho decided it was her turn to receive pleasure. They switched roles and Luna began to slowly finger her partner. She went slow at first, massaging her clit and slipping a single finger in, but soon intensified the practice. She slipped a singer finger into her soaking wet core, smirking up at her as she let out a quiet moan. She sped up, pushing her fingers into the fellow Ravenclaw and watching her roll her head back in pleasure, cueing her to give her more. Luna obeyed, slipping a third finger in and listening to her let out a significantly louder moan. She kept going, pushing her fingers in up to her knuckles, drawing back to her fingernails, and repeating the process all over again.

It wasn't long before her walls began to clench on her fingers, and soon enough, she let out one last loud moan before squirting her juices all over Luna's arm and face, making her giggle out loud. She licked all of the juices up, enjoying the taste before kissing the girl again. Within a few minutes,

Cho had recuperated and looked up at Luna with a smirk, "Ready for more?"

Luna nodded, and they got back to work.

They made love for many more hours, before they both fell asleep in each other's arms, under the covers of Cho's sweat covered bed. They laid there for hours in the nude, sleeping in the comfort of another's body.


	4. The Girl in the Common Room

Ginny Weasley was not a good girl. She had been dating Harry for some time now, but it had only led to her even being more of a bad girl. Because living in a house full of guys teaches you to break the rules a little. And Ginny loved to break the rules. She broke them everyday. She would skip class, talk back to teachers, and be the overall most badass girl the school had ever seen.

Harry and Ginny's relationship had hit a little bit of a bump. Rumors were spreading that Harry and Hermione were having an affair (which they were), and Ginny didn't know what to think. But, living in a house full of boys, Ginny had learned to utilize one of the best tools for getting what she wanted: jealousy.

Jealousy could make somebody do whatever you wanted them to. Jealousy could turn somebody from ignorant to caring. And this is what she had to do. She walked into the Gryffindor common room, eyeing her prey. The room was fairly empty, except for a handful of people scattered across the chairs and couches across the room. She spotted Harry and Hermione talking in the corner, as always. She let out a sigh and continued her scan.

Besides Harry and Hermione (who she didn't even want to look at), there were only a few people scattered around the common room; Parvati Patil, Katie Bell, Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood, and Lavender Brown.

Ginny eyed the last girl. She had always thought that Lavender was cute, but didn't consider herself a lesbian. In games of truth or dare when the question had been asked, Ginny would blushingly answer either Lavender or Luna to the question, "if you had to pick a girl…"

She made her way over to the Gryffindor, slapping an innocent smile across her face. "Hey Lav, how are you?'

Lavender smiled when she saw her. She had taken a liking to Ginny ever since her relationship with Ron had skyrocketed. "I'm great, how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. Pretty bored though."

"Oh me too. At least it's Friday, right?" The two smiled, carrying on their mundane conversation. But Ginny wasn't there to have a conversation with Lavender Brown, she was there to make the girl jealous. She looked over the girl in a new light, admiring just how deep her beauty went.

She had worn her blonde hair loosely that day, letting it fall to all sides. Despite the figure-diminishing robes they were required to wear, Ginny could still tell that she had an hourglass figure underneath. She had freckled cheeks and brilliant blue eyes. Now, Ginny dearly wanted to make Harry jealous.

The two continued to speak. Ginny slyly placed her arm on Lavender's thigh, as if it was just a casual move. Lavender noted the shift, welcoming her embrace.

Lavender moved her eyes to Ginny's lips. She scanned along her body and realized something about her. She realized just how similar she was to Ron. She had the same eyes, the same fiery red hair, and the same fierce eyes. She had the same light features and the same build.

And something about that turned her on.

Because Ron could barely last a few minutes. And Ginny, Lavender could just tell that Ginny was different. Ginny was feisty, she didn't put up with shit. And Lavender thought that was hot. Really hot. And now, she had began to look at Ginny in a new light,

Ginny glanced back and grew in anger. Harry was talking in a whisper, Hermione was blushing furiously, and his hand was underneath her.

Ginny turned back to Lavender. She moved in closer, moving her hand up and down her fellow Gryffindor's thigh. It was so warm, so gentle to the touch. She shot another glance back at Harry and Hermione, seeing that she was now nodding her head with her eyes closed.

She turned back, giving Lavender an innocent smile. She moved her hand to the inside of her thigh, pushing it up to slip under her robe and to the core in between her two legs. She felt her lingerie, moving her fingers up and down along it.

Lavender looked around the room, color rushing to her cheeks, "Gin-Ginny, your boyfriend's right over there!" She spoke in a rushed whisper.

"Well then, don't make it obvious," She pushed Lavender down against the chair, leaning on top of her.  
Of course, all of their ruckus had gained some attention. Not by Harry, but by her second lover, Hermione.

Hermione's face grew red with temper, but she did her best to hide it as Harry squeezed at her cheeks, his other hand creeping along her neck. She closed her eyes and did something very brave, considering the fact that Harry's girlfriend was across the room, she pushed Harry down and climbed on top of him.

"Jesus Hermione, someone's clearly going to see us," Harry said, his eyes tracing down her body.

"Just say I came on to you, not like I'm dating anyone. Besides, no one will notice," Hermione ran her hands down Harry's sides, pecking at his lips as her hands undid his trousers. She reached her hand under his uniform and found his member, which was already close to it's full length. She ran her hand along it, massaging his balls underneath.

Harry let out a soft moan, pleased by her work. His own hands travelled under her robe and pulled down her panties, the same ones he made her wear everyday. He ran his hand along her cheeks until he reached her femininity. He let his finger rub along it as he began to nip at her cheeks. He slipped one finger in, after finding that she had lubricated enough, and felt at her soft and warm core.

 _Fuck Hermione. You always get so wet for me, don't you?_ He pushed his finger in, causing her to moan up against her. He covered her mouth, not wanting anybody to notice what was happening within the two. All the while, Harry was unaware of his girlfriend's lesbian escapade.

Ginny ran her hands along Lavender's body, realizing for the first time just how _incredibly_ sexy the girl was. She grinded her body against Lav's pushing her chest up against her fellow Gryffindor's.

"Oh fuck Ginny, I-I don't want to get caught."

"Who cares? I love this," she said, which she did. She looked up. Dean, Thomas, and Katie had all just left the common room, meaning only Parvati, Harry, and Hermione were left. She looked over at Harry and Hermione, seeing what they were doing. And then she saw that Parvati was watching them. Maybe it was the anger from Harry, but she felt extra brave that day, "Parvati, could you please leave the Common Room? I'm trying to have sex with my girlfriend."

Somehow it worked. She blushed, grabbed her things, and ran out.

Ginny grinned, now it was time to get to work.

Of course, her comment had made Harry realize what was going on. Now, it was his turn for revenge.

He pulled her robes down her body and unbuttoned her blouse. Now, Hermione's pink bra was visible, barely keeping in her busty form. Harry pushed his head into her pair, his hands unbuttoning her bra and pulling it off of her body.

"Oh fuck Harry," she said, not scared to be quiet any longer.

The boy-who-lived rolled his tongue around each nipple, making sure to serve both of them well in justice. Then, when he figured it was his turn, he retrieved his now fully lengthened member.

All the while, Ginny continued to have her fun with Lavender. Lavender, who was still flustered from the girlfriend comment, simply sat back and let the fiery redhead do her work.

Ginny slipped a second finger into Lavender's tight clit. She left bite marks on the girl's neck, her hand groping her well-developed, but still quite petite, breasts.

Lavender leaned back, her head rushing with pleasure. She wrapped her hands around her boyfriend's neck, rubbing at her soft skin. She leaned her head back, succumbing her body to Ginny. Ginny didn't get another finger in. Lavender collapsed, her muscles contracting as she went through her orgasm.

"Oh f-fuck!" She yelled out, no longer afraid to hide the fact that she had orgasmed, in the common room, in front of her partner's other partner, who was having sex with another woman.

Ginny frowned, sad that Lavender had came so early, and turned to see what the other two were doing.

Harry pushed Hermione down, retrieving his now fully hardened member. Hermione grinned, knowing the sheer power of what he could do with it. Harry spit into his hand, running it along his member to lubricate himself. He slowly slid his member in, filling up her warm insides quickly. He thrust in and out of her, not wanting to waste any time,

Ginny turned back to Lavender and pressed her lips against hers. She slipped her tongue in, groping her body. She parted her lips and took her by the hand, "Come on, we're going to cuddle."

"Wh-what if someone sees?" She said, flustered by her actions.

"Who cares? You're my girlfriend now."

"Wh-but what about Ron? And I'm not even lesbian."

"First of all, you obviously like girls. And second, we both know I'm much hotter than Ron."

Lavender blushed as they passed the two. She felt ashamed that they were only starting and Lavender had came so quickly. But everything was okay now. Because now she had Ginny. And that was amazing.


	5. The Missed Class

**The following chapter contains fairly vivid representations of sexual assault and rape. The things written in this story are purely fiction and are by no means acceptable in the real world. The opinions expressed in the story are not my own and the sole purpose of this chapter is to tell a story. Please, proceed with caution, and do not read if you are having any doubts. Thank you.**

Fall had swept through Hogwarts, leaving the corridors to be cold and less tended to. Halloween quickly approached, growing closer everyday. The Great Hall had been decorated beautifully, with hanging jack-o-lanterns and gargoyles perched at every window.

Personally, Luna Lovegood adored Halloween. She enjoyed the food, festivities, and overall nature of the day. She skipped along a corridor, quietly humming to herself as she looked for something to do. Her recent discoveries had made her realize just how much she had a passion for love-making. She didn't see herself wanting a relationship, because she would much rather explore new and different ways to make love.

She slowly made her way towards the dungeons. She snapped out of her trance, realizing she was at the foot of the Slytherin common room. She turned to leave, but not before hearing a voice from behind her.

"And Ms. Lovegood, why in your right mind are _you_ down here?"

She turned, immediately knowing who had called her. Severus Snape. "Professor Snape, I was simply roaming the halls, I meant no harm."  
" _Sir."_ He muttered under his breath, his words cold and isolated.

"S-sir."

"And Ms. Lovegood, do you also know that your next class started nearly 10 minutes ago?"

That was the first time it had dawned on Luna. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had forgotten that she was simply waiting for her next class. "Professor Snape, m-my apologies sir, I'll report straight to class." She turned, wanting to leave before there was any disciplinary action.

"Ah Ms. Lovegood, you will _not_ be leaving until you have received disciplinary action."

She stopped, like a deer in headlights, hearing the words she feared she would here. Luna Lovegood had, compared to most other students, a clean record. A teacher would call her out for staring off, but Professor Snape was the only one that ever punished her. _Typical for Snape._ She turned back to look at the man, his form looking down on the girl,

"Now, you will follow me to my office." He paused, staring her down. "And you will cause no trouble on the way down."

She followed behind, knowing that she wouldn't be going to class that day."

Professor Snape led her down corridors and winding staircases until they reached his office, which was further up than where they had ran into each other. He opened the door and stepped in, not even checking to see if the Ravenclaw was behind her.

Luna stepped into the room. It was dark and cluttered. Books piled around the room, and papers were left on every drawer and counter. The whole room smelt of mildew, and she couldn't help but cringe at the site of it. For someone like Luna, who tried to stay as cheerful as possible, the room was unbearably _depressing._

"Now, Ms. Lovegood, I will take it upon myself to correct your bad behaviors."

She swallowed, the saliva hitting hard against her chest.  
"You will report here everyday until I believe your behavior has been corrected."  
She whimpered, knowing that Snape would make that a long time.

"First duty, remove your robe." He spoke borderline casually, as if it was protocol.

"Professor, wh-what do you mean?"  
"I must make sure you aren't hiding anything not allowed on school properties."

"Professor, this cannot be allowed."

"Ms. Lovegood, soliciting in school corridors instead of going to class is not allowed."

She let out a sigh, not finding it worth it to fight the professor. She ran her hands along the buttons of her robe and hesitantly let it roll off of her shoulders. She was left now in her white blouse, short blue skirt, and short tie. And her lingerie, of course.

"Remove the shirt." He spoke quickly, staring her down.

"But-"

"Remove the shirt." He repeated.

She did as he told, unbuttoning her blouse and rolling it off her shoulders, exposing her bra and covered breasts. She could feel his eyes admiring her body, running up and down her stomach as a hint of grin flashed across his face. It was gone in a second. She began to untie her tie, but Snape stopped her.

"No, keep it." He blurted out, moving towards a drawer in the back of the room. "Now, you will perform chores and tasks for me until I believe you have been fixed of your attitude. He opened up the dresser, pulling out a pair of green stockings. He tossed them to her. "Put them on."

She let out a sigh, not finding it worth it to fight him. She slipped off her socks, (she was, naturally, not wearing shoes) and pulled the stockings up until they reached just under her kneecaps.

"Good, now get to work." He threw a broom and dustpan over to her, expecting that she was just ready to catch it. She dodged out of the way, picked it up, and got to work.

She began to sweep, tidying the floors up. She hummed to herself, sweeping floors not the worst punishment in the world. Still, she could feel Snape's cold eyes watching her. _That pervert._

She swept along the edge of the room, silently humming to herself. She finished the corner and turned to move on to the next session. That was when there was the crash. She turned, finding a glass structure in pieces beside her. She had messed up, big time.

"You dimwit! Do you know how much that costs?"

"I-I'm sorry sir," Luna looked down, fearing what he would do to her.

He grabbed her and turned her around, firmly placing her on his lap. "You're a disobedient idiot, Ms. Lovegood."

"Y-yes sir, sorry sir," she bit her lip, her chest swelling up.

"You need to be taught a lesson," He pulled her skirt up, exposing her pink panties. The professor placed his hand on her cheeks, moved it up, and then sent it spanking down.

Luna let out an involuntary moan when his cold hand hit her warm cheeks.

"Quiet, slut," He sent his hand down again, scolding Luna when she moaned again. He sent it down another time, and then another. Luna's pale cheeks quickly turned more pink.

"This will teach a _slut_ like you not to misbehave, won't it?" He asked rhetorically, sending his hand down again.

"I-I'm not a slut!" She yelled out, tears forming in her eyes.

Snape stopped, staring dead at her, "Ms. Lovegood, you may just be one of the biggest sluts in this entire school. You're so big of a slut that you're dying for some professor cock, aren't you?"

She shook her head, a tear falling down her cheek and off her side. "Please sir, please no."

He ignored her, tossing her onto the hard ground as he unzipped his trousers and retrieved his hardening manhood. He pulled her panties down her legs and let out a grin, spotting her tight core. "Don't be scared Ms. Lovegood, I'll have my fun with you and then you can get right back to cleaning my room." He pushed her on top of his lap.

Luna shook her head, not wanting anything to do with the professor. Of course, Snape didn't care. He wanted too badly to be inside the seemingly innocent Ravenclaw. Because well, Snape seemed to have an obsession.

The professor had a tendency to watch her in the corridors and Great Hall. He would fantasize about the things he would do to the blonde girl, and now was his chance. He took a deep breath and pushed into her core.

She muffled back a yelp as he plunged his manhood deeper into her core, causing her legs to squirm as she tried to be freed from his grasp. Luna moaned out, tears falling down her cheeks. She bit her lip, muffling back her cries as she closed her eyes, burying her face in the fabric of Snape's robe. She cried out as Snape pushed further into her tight core, feeling her walls clenching down on him.

He continued for another ten minutes, ignoring every time that she cried out for him to stop. He pushed through her orgasms, losing track of how many she had had since he had began. Finally, he felt his juice pushing up his manhood. He buried his manhood far up her core and released his load into her, letting out a groan as he pulled his length out of him.

"You're a very naughty slut. You know that?"

She shivered, trying to recover from what had just happened. She felt so empty inside, so useless and sad inside. She felt like she would never care for anything ever again. She barely budged as Snape tossed her out of his office, throwing her bundle of clothes that he had forced off of her behind her. He slammed the door shut and left Luna, feeling empty, barely having the strength to move at all. She wept, not wanting to ever see Snape again.

She just didn't know that somebody was watching her.


	6. The Girl of No Defense

Draco Malfoy was not a good person. By all means, he most definitely was not. Neither was his father, or anyone he had found in his family tree. He was, without a doubt, sorted into Slytherin.

Needless to say, all that had happened was being in the right place at the right time. But more on that later. Draco woke up around 9 to find that he had already missed his first class. Of course, that wasn't a big deal to him.

He pulled a shirt on over his body and grabbed a cigarette. After a quick puff, he was ready to leave. He found the Slytherin common room nearly empty, except for two 7th years who were skipping class in favor of making out in the corner.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned away from the two, exiting the common room and entering the low hallways outside of the dungeons that Slytherin kids called home.

He began walking through the hallways, looking to find a way to get Crabbe and Goyle out of class. The Slytherin turned a corner, now much farther from the dungeons than before. That was when he saw the girl on the floor.

She was naked, but a pile of wound up close was next to her. The second he saw the blonde hair, he knew who he was. _Luna._

• • •

Draco had noticed Luna almost immediately when she had arrived at Hogwarts. He had heard of the Lovegood family, of course, for they were one of the few that still had kept muggles away from them.

On the other hand, his father had told him that they were two types of purebloods. There were the prestigious, royal purebloods were recognized their superiority. And then there were the others, the ones who wouldn't hesitate to ruin their blood and marry a muggle. The ones like the Lovegoods or the Weasleys.

But when Draco had seen her, something about Luna clicked with him. She just didn't care. She was so kind, and gentle, and pretty.

Luna was Draco's first crush. He had never told anyone this, and once he had gotten older, he became nasty with the girl. All of the feelings he had about her, he was convinced that they were gone.

Once you became friends with Harry Potter, you became dead to Draco Malfoy. That was just how it was, and that was how it was always going to be.

Well, not forever. Not for long.

• • •

He ran up to her and knelt beside her, "L-Luna?"

She didn't respond, realizing that it was _Draco_ that she was talking to. She wanted nothing more than to never have to see a nasty Slytherin again.

"Luna what-what happened?

Once again, no response.

He frowned, but continued to press on. "Luna. Tell me what happened, why are you naked?"

Before she was even given an opportunity to respond, the door beside him opened up. Out came Severus Snape, who immediately peered down at the two.

"Professor Snape-" he paused when he heard her quickly inhale, but started back up a few seconds later, "What-what happened here?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe that you should be in class?'

"Professor, what happened here?" He pressed on again, hoping that his worst case scenario was not the truth.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are not in a position to speak, report to class _now._ "

"No. Tell me what happened!"

"I do not have to tell you anything. I strongly urge that you listen to my instructions and get to class right now."

"You raped her."

"What was that?"

"That's what happened, isn't it? Because you're a pervert, so you raped her and left her out here for anyone to find! Look, she even has the Slytherin stockings."

"Mr. Malfoy, you will go to class immediately, do you understand?"

"No. No, this isn't right. You're a monster!"

"You have no idea what happened. These are false accusations are what they are. Now go to class and forget that this ever happened." Snape reached out his hand for Luna, but Draco quickly interfered.

He pushed Snape away. "No, get the hell out of here!"

Snape loomed over Draco, but knew that it wasn't worth getting involved in. "Mr. Malfoy, I strongly urge you to not tell anybody this interaction happened."

"Really? And why?" He asked, meeting him in the eyes.

"You suggested that I raped the Ravenclaw, well, you should know that there are worse things that can happen to a girl that painful sex."

He turned and walked in the opposite direction, leaving the two alone.

"Luna. Luna, he's gone. It's ok. " He placed his arm on her shoulder, causing her to immediately tense up. "Listen, I'm sorry that this happened, but it's going to be ok."

He frowned, moving over to the pile of her clothes. He unwound the bundle, fishing through it until he found her bra. He moved her body up, saying that Luna wasn't willing to do anything, and put the bra on for her.

Next, wrapped her shirt around her body and buttoned it up.

Once Luna saw that Draco was trying to help, she was more cooperative. She stood up as he rolled her panties back up, fresh tears still falling down her cheeks. She put her pants back on, took the green stockings off, and she was once again fully clothes.

It was only after bringing her back to her bed that she finally spoke.

"Th-thank you, Draco."

"You're welcome Luna, I'm sorry." He rubbed her shoulder and got up to leave.

"Wait-" she called out "-Don't go."

He moved back and laid next to her, wrapping his arms around his shoulder. The two laid there, Luna still crying, and Draco still damaged.


End file.
